1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to the field of intelligent highway systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention are related to a system and method for the dissemination of traffic conditions on the highway.
2. Description
Currently many vehicles are being manufactured to include navigation systems. The current state of navigation systems in vehicles is based on fixed maps using a GPS (Global Positioning System) to determine where the vehicle is located. The navigation system provides a user, while in the vehicle, with directions to be able to traverse streets, roads, and highways to get from point A to point B without much hassle. Some of the things that are not available today with navigation systems are (1) whether there is going to be congested traffic up ahead, (2) whether there are any road closures involved, (3) whether there are any detours ahead, or (4) any other obstacles that would prevent a driver from getting to his/her destination in a timely manner.
Currently, drivers cannot determine whether there is upcoming traffic congestion or some other type of road condition without having to listen to an appropriate traffic report on a radio station. Often times, even if the driver is able to hear the traffic report on the radio, it is at random whether the driver will be able to obtain the traffic information that the driver needs at the time the driver needs it (i.e., prior to already being in the location of the traffic jam).
On Dec. 17, 2003, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) approved an Intelligent Transportation Systems (ITS) initiative that provides for a new signal frequency of 5.9 GHz (Giga Hertz) to be used for Intelligent Highways. See, http://hraunfoss=fcc=gov/edocs public/attachmatch/DOC-242309A1 =pdf. (It should be noted that periods have been replaced with equal signs in URLs within this document to avoid inadvertent hyperlinks.) The Intelligent Transportation Systems (ITS) initiative is intended for interstate highways as well as vehicles to have wireless transponders with an effective radius of roughly 100 yards that will enable the ability of a vehicle to know when to put brakes on to avoid a crash or when another vehicle is approaching. Thus, this initiative is basically a public safety measure where vehicles will be aware of what's going on immediately around them and highways, or at least interstates, will have transponders that will interact with all of the vehicles that pass by the transponders. This will allow a vehicle to have knowledge such as whether some other vehicle is coming up very quickly behind it, whether it is safe to change lanes, etc. The installation of the equipment for Intelligent Highways is expected to occur within the next five (5) years.
Although Intelligent Highways will provide public safety measures and alerts, such as collision avoidance, work zone warnings, or other road condition warnings, Intelligent Highways will not be able to provide traffic pattern data regarding highway congestion issues.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method for disseminating upcoming traffic conditions on highways to drivers. What is also needed is a system and method for disseminating real-time traffic pattern information regarding highway traffic conditions by augmenting a pre-existing short-range communication environment and vehicle navigation systems. What is further needed is a system and method that provides real-time traffic pattern information regarding highway traffic conditions to enable a driver to make appropriate choices in the selection of optimal travel routes.